A conventional pet cage for birds generally includes a door which is locked by a pin extending through a tubular member or a ring on the cage. The door can be opened by removing the pin from the ring. However, some birds have the ability to remove the pin away from the ring and the birds escape from the cages. This is one of the concerns for the users. If the door latch device is a complicated mechanism which the birds cannot open it, the users have to take time to unlatch it and the complicated latch device will be expensive which is not welcomed in the market.
The present invention intends to provide a latch device for a get cage and the latch device includes an insertion with a lever and a flexible positioning member which can be easily deformed to allow the latch to be disengaged from a tongue on the positioning member. The lever cannot be reached by the pets so that the door cannot be opened by the pets.